


Don't You Go

by wondergirlinwonderland



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondergirlinwonderland/pseuds/wondergirlinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Three-parts, Inspired by Don't You Go by All Time Low) It wasn't meant to get like this, but somehow they keep going back to each other and they can't explain it. It was supposed to just be a one-night-stand, but the key word in that is "one night," which they've very easily passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Want A Single Thing To Change

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to make this note too long. Anyway, in this work I tried my hand at second-person, which I hope didn't turn out too horribly. I usually don't do it but for some reason, when I began writing this, my mind just went there. This is 3 parts, but all 3 are already written, I just need to finish editing, and I didn't want to post them all at once because I'm going to be starting some other things soon (chaptered fics! Wish me luck.) Anyway, for anyone who read my Jetpack drabble thing, I said in my author's note that I had something else in store that was more explicit Puppyshipping, so here it is! I hope you enjoy.

~~(Kaiba's POV)~~

_Don't you go, and carry on with your life. It was a one-night-stand 'til I woke up next to you._

It’s ridiculous to think about it, so you try not to. Really, to say that this series of events started with that damn blond jumping into the limo and refusing to get out, instead leading into another tirade of insults about how heartless and cruel you are, it doesn’t even make sense. For some strange reason you can’t pinpoint, you didn’t take your driver up on the offer to forcefully remove the nuisance, instead telling him to drive home and that you’d find a suitable corner to drop off the stray. Somehow that was the point that led the blond to try and knock you off the seat and you’re still not sure where the hell that turned into you pinning the mutt down on the floor of the car but then you were battling for dominance in a different way that you probably should have seen coming and when you got to the mansion, it seemed like a good idea to get upstairs and make the shorter boy submit in a way he never thought he would.

You tell him when you’re done that it’ll never happen again but you can’t bring yourself to retort when the blond scoffs at you. You roll your eyes at the, “Whatever you say, moneybags,” you hear come from the other boy and all you can tell your classmate is that you’re going to work in the other room and he better be gone by the time Mokuba comes home from his friend’s house.

Three hours later, when you’re set to retire for the night after finishing some business calls and greeting your brother, the damn street-rat is still in your bed, snoring peacefully. You hold back the urge to simply push him off your sheets _because god dammit, that’s Egyptian cotton he’s drooling on_ , blaming it on your own exhaustion. You tell yourself you can yell at the dimwit tomorrow for ignoring the order but for now, you just lock the door so Mokuba won’t come in and see the awkward sight in the morning and head to bed yourself.

The next morning, neither of you bring up the fact that you woke up tangled together until you’ve successfully snuck him out of the mansion and you drop him off a few blocks from his house (because even your least expensive car would be screaming ‘ _Rob me, I’m rich_ ,’ if you entered the other’s neighborhood and neither of you need to voice it to each other that you don’t want that much attention) and you remind the blond to never speak of the previous night and that it’s never happening again.

Of course, knowing him the way you do, you really should have known better than to try and control the situation because suddenly he’s smirking as he opens the door and spitting out, “As though I’d wanted it to anyway,” and as he shuts the door, you’re filled with a determination to _make_ him want it to happen again because you know what a rare sight it is to see him speechless or practically begging but the fact that he’d just got the last word on this is what pisses you off the most. Therefore, you will not _let_ that be the last word and you _will_ get the mutt to admit he wants it to happen again.

The opportunity comes at Mokuba’s Christmas party and you’re tipsy enough off wine to think it’s a good idea to start another fight in your own house that leads the blond away from his friends and gets him backed into a wall. You smirk because his eyes might be defiant but you know he’s not as angry as he’s trying to be because you can feel the heat radiating off his body.

You’re sure it wasn’t you who started the kiss this time but then when you pull away, doubt seeps into your mind because the damn idiot is smirking himself and his eyebrow is raised. When he cockily whispers out, “I thought it wasn’t supposed to happen again, Kaiba?” you want to insist it’s not and this was just a way to get him to admit he wants it, but instead you growl and you’re shoving him into the nearest guest room and telling him to _just shut up for once_ but he listens and his mouth ends up doing much more productive things anyway. You tell him nothing’s going to change between you two and you tell yourself that a two-night-stand is perfectly acceptable as long as it ends here and no one hears about it, but the devil on your shoulder conjures up thoughts of messy blond hair and heavy lidded brown eyes when you’re alone and you pretend you’re not totally screwed.

_Don't you go, saying all your goodbyes. I want a one-night-stand, just one more time with you. So give me one more night with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something you should all know about me: I hate endings of shows. I hate finishing a series, despite the feeling of accomplishment or relief or whatever. So, I'm currently in denial that all I have left to watch of the original YGO dub is the Final Duel so I haven't even begun to watch it and instead, I'm here. Writing. Trying to develop my actual chaptered fics I'll be hopefully starting soon (3 ideas so far, and one of them is also Puppyshipping. Another one may be more of a series of one-shots revolving around different ships, I'm not sure yet.) Anyway, I was listening to this song again recently and thought the lyrics could form into a fic well and here we are. The next part is Jou's POV but I'll be ending it off in Kaiba's again. Thank you for reading!


	2. We Can Mess Around For Two More Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2. The main reason I switched POVs for this one was because the lyrics in this verse were very Jou, in my opinion. So were the ones I used for the next part, but that's in Kaiba's POV. I don't know, it just seemed to flow better. Anyway, thank you to all my readers and anyone who faved/put it on alert! Again, this is my first shippy thing so I hope you enjoy it! I just got a little busy in real life so I don't know how much I'll be writing new stuff, so I'm posting the completed stuff, and not all of it is going to be YGO so I hope any of my readers don't get deterred.

~~Jou's POV~~

_I got my ass kicked, but you held the ice. I was a train wreck, but you took the ride._

You don't like to think you're as dumb as people joke, but there's a lot you don't know, especially when it comes to this situation you've found yourself in. You don't know why you like it so much and you don't know why he does. You don't know how the hell it got this far. You two keep saying it's the last time, but you end up apart for shorter intervals after each and every time. You try to remember when it stopped being about just sex, but you don't know that, either, and you also don't know how his little brother doesn't hear you sneaking in and out all the time. The kid's not stupid, and you want to tell your lover (if that's what he'd even be called now) that he probably already knows, but you bite your tongue and go through the works of faking like this isn't happening anyway.

You lost count of how many times it's been now and how many times he tells you that you should go but come to think of it, the order has become less of an order lately and once or twice he's said it as he shut the light and crawled into bed next to you, so you start to wonder if he even means it. You never want to get your hopes up with him because he's Seto-freaking-Kaiba and he can turn on you in an instant but you two have slowly started opening up in your late-night talks and once or twice when Mokuba was sleeping out, you've watched movies and shared dinner and it felt like this was almost a real relationship.

However, Mokuba is still being kept in the dark and your friends are utterly clueless (which, really, they should never make fun of you for that trait ever again because you're pretty sure you and Kaiba are slowly losing your subtlety in your fights but they still feel the need to tell you that it's not worth beating a billionaire's lights out every time he walks by you and throws a ridiculous insult) and of-fucking-course, the world is never going to know that the CEO of KaibaCorp. is fooling around with the son of a drunk who also happened to have ran with a street gang a while back, so you know it's not, but somehow you still don't want to stop.

It's one night when you show up bloody and bruised on his doorstep that you start to wonder how deep your feelings might run for each other. He lets you in and you can see that small wrinkle in his forehead despite how he's trying not to let his concern show. Despite his, "You better not get blood on my carpet, mutt," he's heading to get the first aid kit down and he gives you a look that says he wants to ask. Maybe he knows you're going to lie to him if he does, because instead he just hits you with a, "You're an idiot," as he hands you an icepack to hold over your black eye and he cleans up your busted lip.

That night, he doesn't initiate anything physical but you end up falling asleep wrapped in his arms, and he whispers in the dark what a train wreck you are but you just smile because yeah, you probably are, but he's still taking the ride and that means something to you.

_So can we stay here, right here? Nothing else that I wanna do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting the hang of this AO3 note thing. Only took me a couple weeks. I'm literally about to fall asleep as I edit this note because I couldn't sleep at all yesterday and I nearly got sick today. I'm going to work on something old of mine that isn't YGO that's a 5 chapter story (I've written 3 already) and after I finish 4 I'll post the final part of this.


	3. I Don't Want You To Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, this ficlet comes to a close. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I'm kind of really nervous for this. It's the first actual shippy thing I wrote for this fandom and of course, it had to be with my two favorite characters to dive into. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting for the good stuff by rambling. Here it is.

~~Kaiba's POV~~

_You say I push my luck, but I can't get enough._

You should probably end this while you still can. Then again, you're not quite sure _if_ you still can. He's spending more nights at your house than not, lately, and it's only a matter of time before Mokuba notices something. Your fights at school are lessening and you don't know if his friends realize why, but they probably don't because frankly, they're idiots. One of these days you're bound to get caught driving him to school or he's going to get spotted walking into the mansion's side doors as though he completely belongs. It's just a matter of time.

Somehow, instead of telling him you're ending it and for him to get the little bit of clothes and utilities that have somehow started taking up space in your bathroom and closet, your mouth says the opposite. You start to regret it at his question, because the proper response to your whatever-the-hell-he-was-to-the-blond saying he was going to be his date to the business party you were going to that weekend is not and never will be, "Heh? What the hell kind of first date is that, Kaiba?"

Honestly, if he were to think about it, it certainly isn't your first date and he really needs to stop that annoying habit of reverting to calling you by your surname when he's calling you out because you've stopped liking how it sounds on his lips since he started calling you Seto whenever you were alone. But he doesn't accept it, instead jumping up from the bed and throwing you your jacket from the closet with a huge grin. When all you do is raise your eyebrow in response, he gives a dramatic sigh and insists he's not letting your first public outing be at some stuffy business thing.

Next thing you know, he's calling his friends and inviting them to a movie (as in, at a packed theater) and telling them he's got a surprise when they all meet up and you can feel your head start to pound because it's just hit you that telling everyone that you're seeing each other is going to lead into that annoying group of cheerleaders trying to be your friend and you'll have to be at least decent to them because they're your boyfriend's friends and _god dammit_ the consequences of your actions are finally starting to hit.

Then he's mouthing at you to go get your brother and you take a deep breath to calm yourself and you want to object, tell him this is ridiculous, but instead you decide to bite your tongue and head to Mokuba's room. Your brother, of course, tells you he figured it out ages ago and asks why it took so long for you to admit, followed by telling you how annoying it was to pretend he didn't know. You three pack into a limo because as much as you like driving, parking in the city is a pain, and as you near the theater, you can see the Geek Squad all waiting under the awning. Some are looking around, probably for the blond who's chewing his lip nervously beside you, and some are staring at movie posters, but they all turn around when the car pulls up to the curb. Mokuba's ready to hop out and you feel a hand grab yours, squeezing slightly as the door opens.

"You're pushing your luck," you tell him quietly, and maybe that's helping calm him because he's got a genuine smile on his face.

"It's what I do," he answers, and you know how true that is. He does it in his duels, in his life, why should this be any different? So you don't let go, you let him hold your hand as you two leave the limo and are questioned by his friends. You tell yourself it's just to keep him calm but you know, deep down, you just don't want to let go.

_If it was just a one-time thing, why are you still here with me?_

_I don't want you to leave._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I get to ramble on about nothing and hope you all read. I'm going to be working on another fic that I'm revamping from an old account (I actually have two, but one's coming along easier than the other) but I do have like, 3-4 other ideas for Yu-Gi-Oh! Also, if you're wondering, I've watched the first episode of the Final Duel. I'm dragging it out, whoops. Anyway, I don't know which of my ideas for YGO is going to come first so I guess just keep a lookout for them. One is Puppyshipping endgame so I hope you're all looking forward to it. Maybe. I don't know. Please review this. I know it's not my best work yet but I'd like to hear some thoughts. I read and appreciate all reviews/kudos/etc, even if I don't reply to them.


End file.
